Everlasting Love
by the-little-deformed-one
Summary: Percy loves the beach. That's basically everything that needs to be said. He flies to the home of the someone special, in California. Percy bumps into a certain someone, and that's when things go awry.
1. Chapter 1

**All of these characters belong to Rick Riordan, as I'm sure you know.**

Chapter 1

"Hey look at this seashell!" The boy screeched with joy. "It looks like a starfish stamp!"

His mother chuckled. "No, silly, that's a sand dollar. It's actually an animal, so let's leave it there so it can live in peace, okay sweetie?"

"Okay mom!" The boy was too overwhelmed with joy of being at the beach, his favorite place in the whole wide world.

He would skip around, his mother trying desperately to keep up with him. The boy would stand on big rocks with his arms spread out like he was the king of the ocean, the breeze ruffling his scruffy black hair and filling his green eyes with a sparkling light.

This happened every time they went.

One day, his mother decided she wanted to take him to a special beach away from their usual one in Long Island. Away from New York. She wanted to go somewhere really nice. So they flew over to California.

Her son had a fit before they got on the plane. It seemed he was afraid of them. It took a while to get him on the plane, but she promised to make him fresh blue cookies when they got back. Blue anything was his favorite.

In California, they dropped their bags off at their hotel and immediately went to the beach. The boy's mother had made sure a beach was in walking distance.

Once they got to the beach, the boy did the same thing he always did. Expect this time was a little different. The boy was skipping around, like usual, but he kicked up a lot of sand and didn't see where he was going. He ended up running into a girls sand castle, destroying it completely. She looked very angry, as if she had spent a lot of time on it.

The girl looked about his age, maybe seven or eight. She had eyes the color of the rocks the boy would stand on, and blonde hair matching the sand, only shinier and with streaks of brown in it. She was really beautiful, and she was _really_ mad.

"Hey, why'd you knock over my sand castle? I worked really hard on that, and I was almost done!" She shouted. "I just needed to get that last arch in the throne room right and it would've been done!" She pounded the sand next to her with a small fist.

"Well, I'm sorry," the boy said. "I mean, you make it seem like you were making an actual castle. I guess I could help you fix it?" He offered. "I'm Percy, by the way."

The girl grumbled. "I'm Annabeth. You better help me fix it completely or I'm not letting you leave."

She showed Percy what he should do and handed him about six buckets to fill with water and sand.

Percy tried very hard to do what Annabeth said, because she was really scary. He messed up a bunch of times, though. He spilled a full bucket of water in the moat, making it overflow, then he accidentally sat down on one of the side towers. Every time Percy messed up, Annabeth would fix him with a glare that was rock solid.

After a few hours, Annabeth finished designing the inside and touched up the outside and sent Percy to clean the buckets out. Percy came back, exhausted from carrying heavy buckets back and forth. He sat down- thankfully not on the castle, this time- and stared at Annabeth's creation in awe.

The castle was huge, taller than him, the door big enough so he could see the inside. Percy poked his head in and marveled at the beauty of the large cavern Annabeth called the throne room, and at the spiraling staircase leading to other floors. He carefully pulled his head out and looked at Annabeth with respect.

"That. Is. So. Cool." Percy whispered. She only looked back with a smug expression and her arms crossed.

Then she looked it over and said, "I wish I could've done the garden in the front, or at least the walkway."

Percy only shook his head and said goodbye to her. He looked everywhere for his mother. She wasn't in sight. He wanders around until he came back to Annabeth, who was still kneeling in the sand, staring at her masterpiece.

"Whoa, you're still here?" She asked as she looked up at Percy.

"Yeah, I can't find my mom." Percy said. "I'm kinda scared."

"Well, I can ask my dad if you can come back with me, unless you know where you're staying."

Percy desperately tried to remember where they dropped off their stuff, but he couldn't, as he'd been too excited for the new beach. He shook his head sadly.

"It's okay, you can come to my house. We can have cookies!" Annabeth said.

Percy immediately lit up. "Are they gonna be blue?"

Annabeth's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why would they be blue?"


	2. Chapter 2

**All of these characters belong to Rick Riordan, as you probably know.**

Chapter 2

Percy woke to the smell of pancakes. He sat up immediately, sniffing the air, his mouth watering. Then he looked around.

The room he was in was not his own. It was a light, glossy yellow and so much more organized than his. There was a brown shelf in one corner, stuffed with books. Next to it was a desk with only and pencil holder and a few sheets of paper, one of which had a sketch of a building. Percy heard a muted muttering, and turned to see a blonde girl in the bed next to him. Annabeth.

He remembered that he went to Annabeth's house after he couldn't find his mom at the beach. He vaguely tasted cookies, but couldn't recall eating them. Oh well.

He tossed off the covers, trying not to wake Annabeth, and flounced down the stairs.

Percy saw a man in the kitchen who he guessed was Annabeth's dad. "Hi," he said as he approached the delicious smell. "I'm Percy." Annabeth's dad only chuckled in response.

"Come now, do you think I would let a boy in my house without knowing his name?" He turned around, a smile on his face. "Would you like some pancakes?"

"Sure!" Percy chirped. "Are they blue?"

"No, but they have blueberries in them."

"Ok, thanks... Um, what should I call you?" Percy asked awkwardly.

"Mr. Chase is fine." Annabeth's da- Mr. Chase replied. He brought out two plates and stacked huge piles of pancakes on both. Then he brought them over to a table and beckoned Percy to sit down and eat.

Now that Percy had food and started to eat, Mr. Chase sat down next to him. While Percy was stuffing his face, he looked around. Percy hadn't noticed it before but there were boxes everywhere. He must not have seen them because there were none in Annabeth's room- and he was distracted by pancakes.

"So, how are the pancakes?" Mr. Chase asked him.

"They're really good!" Percy said, trying and failing to keep his food in his mouth. "What're all the boxes for?"

Mr. Chase's smile faded a little. "Oh yes, the boxes. We are actually moving soon."

"To where?" Percy asked because he was an oblivious little seven year old. He didn't realize this topic made Mr. Chase uncomfortable.

"We're actually moving to New York, it'll be a big change for us."

Percy sat up straighter. "Hey, I live in New York!"

"Oh, do you now?" Mr. Chase chuckled. "Well, maybe we'll get to see you some time."

"Ok!" Percy said happily and went back to eating his pancakes. He looked for a second to swallow, and there was maple syrup dribbling down his chin and splashed all over his cheeks. Mr. Chase smiled and went to wake up Annabeth.

He didn't have to. Annabeth was trudging down the stairs, yawning and holding onto the railing. Her hair was sticking up randomly and was very messed up. Her gray eyes looked tired, but they brightened the slightest bit when she saw Percy with maple syrup all over his face. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Percy thought she looked gorgeous.

"Hey, Percy," she yawned. "How ya doin?"

He just grinned in reply. Annabeth smiled

back at him. She sat down next to him and her dad set the other plate of pancakes in front of her. Annabeth ate neatly, putting maple syrup on the side and dipping pieces of pancake in it. Percy grinned at her again.

They ate their breakfasts smiling at each other the whole time.

"You know Percy," Mr. Chase said, breaking the silence. "We need to get you back to your mom. Do you know how we can? She's probably worried sick."

"Um, I don't know." He replied, scratching his scruffy hair, getting it sticky with syrup. "Can we look for her at the beach?"

"Or do you know her phone number?" Mr. Chase asked. Percy shook his head. Then he looked up at the ceiling as if he was thinking.

Then Percy sat up in his chair. "I think I remember where we're staying!"

"Well that's great! We can drop you off there." Mr. Chase said.

He helped clean up Percy and they went to his car.

"I wanna come too!" Annabeth's voice called from inside. Two seconds later, she ran out the door with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her sneakers on, and she was wearing shorts and a T-shirt. She climbed into the car before anyone could argue. Percy certainly wasn't going to. Annabeth's dad sighed and pulled out of the driveway.

As they went along, Percy would call out things, like "Hey, I remember that sign!", or "I saw that building before!"

After a while, they pulled up in front of a hotel. Percy screeched as soon as he saw it. "That's it that's the one!" The Chases smiled and Mr. Chase let him out of the car and brought them both inside to find out which room was his. They brought him up, and left, with Annabeth still grinning at his skipping figure.

Percy walked up to his room, and knocked on the door. The door opened, but no one was there.


	3. Chapter 3

All of these characters belong to our Uncle Rick Riordan, as you know. I'm pretty sure the idea of this chapter does, too.

Chapter 3

Percy slowly stepped inside, and he heard noises. Like an arcade. He turned the corner, and there, was all the arcade games he could ever think of. It was bright and colorful and noisy, and he was so taken aback, Percy forgot all about his mom, who was scared it of her mind.

He didn't know that she had started putting up missing signs everywhere, or that she'd informed the police.

After all, Percy was only seven years old. He was too distracted by all the fun he was having. Very distracted. He never noticed the bright sign that said in large letters: Lotus Hotel.

Percy slept in a large bed that was very comfortable, all his clothes got washed magically, and he had all the food he wanted. He never questioned it. Percy only thought an hour had passed.

He was wrong.

One morning, Percy woke up and ate breakfast like always. He'd long since forgotten about his mother, the real world, the beach, and Annabeth. He wolfed down his usual breakfast, blue pancakes with a side of milk and blue cookies. He always got maple syrup on himself, just like that morning at Annabeth's house. But he'd forgotten that too. Then he went and played his video games, stopped for lunch, went back to playing games, then ate dinner and slept. This was his daily routine and he never questioned it or changed it.

He still never noticed the sign.

But that day was different. Percy had never gone out the door, and he'd never wanted to. Today, everything wasn't how is usually was. He wanted to change things and go outside. He wanted to see what was past that door.

And so he did.

When he stepped out, everything was different. His whole world changed. He noticed that he was grown more. His hands were larger, and when he touched his face, it felt different. Rougher. His hair was shaggy, and he was definitely taller.

Percy stumbled down the hall until he found a mirror. He saw then how much he had changed. He wasn't sure how that had happened in only an hour.

It was only when he walked outside the hotel and saw a building broadcasting the date and time digitally that he realized he spent more than an hour in there.

It was now August 18, 2009. He'd gone in the room in the year 2000.

Sorry for the kind of short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**All of these characters belong to Rick Riordan, as you know.**

 **Authors Note: I put in a fake address for the sake of the plot, so anyone who lives in California (or cares), please don't kill me over this!**

Chapter 4

Percy couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed them just to make sure he was seeing right. The sign still read 2009.

Then he turned around and looked at the hotel. And he saw its name.

Percy was very confused, so he found the closest Internet cafe (yes, those are things) and he looked up Lotus Hotel. Nothing popped up, so he did something dangerous.

He went back inside. This time, though, he knew he had to come back out, and he kept that thought in his mind.

Percy went up to the clerk in the lobby and asked what year it was.

"Well, it's 1983, right?"

Percy walked away and asked other people what year they thought it was. He asked a couple people when they were born, too.

None of them knew the right year. And everyone had aged without knowing.

Taken aback, Percy left the hotel.

This time, when he walked out of the hotel, he saw a paper stuck to a telephone pole that said:

MISSING

Percy Jackson

Reward of $5,000 for anyone who finds him and brings him to this address.

1993 Valencia Street, San Francisco, CA, 46783

Please contact Sally Jackson at this number: 768-173-3758

Percy gasped when he saw the picture under his name. It was a shot of him at the beach when he was seven. And if he did his math right, now he was... sixteen. Today was his sixteenth birthday.

Percy forgot about that when he saw the address. He quickly memorized it and ran off to find it.

Percy asked anyone who walked by where Valencia Street was. No one answered him. Not for a while.

He'd asked about 70 people already, and no one answered him. He asked an elderly lady where he could find Valencia Street.

"Oh, sure, I can give you directions! Could you just do me a favor first?" She said cheerily.

"Sure. What do you need me to do?" Percy responded eagerly.

"Well you see," She started. "I'm an elderly woman, and no one wants to wait long enough for me to cross the street. Can you help me get to that side of the road?"

"Of course." Percy said, confused. After all, how hard could it be to help an old lady cross the road?

Very hard, it turned out. The first time the walk light turned on, she had to pick up all her bags. The second time, she had all her bags but she dropped one of them and everything spilled out of it. Percy had to gather the fruits rolling away, and put them back in the bag. Finally, the third walk light came on, and Percy was ready to carry her to get his directions.

He did actually carry her. In the last seconds of the walk light, Percy boosted her up and carried her like a baby. One hand was cradling her head, the other was lifting her legs. He set her down on the other side.

"Now," Percy breathed desperately, "Can I have the directions to Valencia Street?"

"Oh, yes, of course." The lady smiled. "This _is_ Valencia Street, dearie."

Percy groaned, then he ran off to find the building 1993 with the old lady chuckling after him.

Turns out, Valencia Street was long. Very, very long. Percy didn't care. He ran up and down the street dozens of times on both sides with no luck. Then he realized it went further than he thought, and extended into a more rural area. With all his exercise in for the day, Percy walked through the quiet neighborhood until he found house number 1993.

He walked up to the cream colored house, which looked very familiar for some reason. Percy rang the doorbell and stepped back.

A second later, the door swung wide open to reveal a lean, blonde girl, with stormy gray eyes. She looked kinda angry to be disturbed. But when she saw Percy, her eyes got less stormy.

"Hi there, what can I do for you?" The girl said.

"Um, I'm looking for Sally Jackson. I saw the poster that said to come here?"

The girl gasped. All of a sudden, her name came back to him. "Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Oh gods, Percy, is it you?" She screeched.

"Well, yeah."

"Ok, if you are, what did you eat here the morning we dropped you off at that hotel?"

Percy struggled to remember. He'd spent so long at the Lotus Hotel without being aware of all the time that had passed. The concept made his head hurt. "Um, was it pancakes? Blueberry pancakes?"

Annabeth nodded eagerly.

"Wait, I think I remember. I had syrup all over my face, then you walked down the stairs, and you looked really pretty." Annabeth blushed a little at this. "Then we both ate together. Then you guys dropped me off at the Lotus Hotel."

Annabeth nodded again with a huge smile on her face and ushered him inside. Then Percy remembered something else. "Weren't you guys moving to New York?"

Annabeth turned to face him. "We were, but we saw the missing posters after we dropped you off. We contacted your mom and told her where you said your hotel was. She told us she was going to look there.

"The next day she called us and said there was only an alley where we said there was a building. We were very confused, so we told her to meet us there. She was right. Something was wrong, so we told her to put our address on the posters so she could go back to New York. Now you're here."

Percy looked around. Everything looked the same as the first time he was here.

Annabeth called her dad down and he stopped when he saw Percy.

Annabeth explained that he'd showed up at the door when he'd seen the posters. Her dad still looked shocked. Then Annabeth sighed. "Yeah, I left out a small detail. You were presumed dead after a year. The only ones who didn't think so were your mom... and me."

Now it was Percy's turn to be shocked. Everyone thought he was dead. His mom didn't know he was here and alive. He needed to hear his mom's voice. "Can- can I call my mom?"

Annabeth nodded and brought her phone out of her pocket. Percy dialed her number and his mom picked up before it even rang once.

"Hello, Annabeth. What's up?" Sally's voice came over the phone.

"M-mom?" Percy's voice cracked. "Mom, it's me. Percy."

Sally gasped. "Percy, is that really you? After all these years?" She sobbed. "Oh gods, Percy I missed you so much. Everyone told me you were gone, dead. I didn't believe them, and I'm so glad I didn't."

"Mom, I really want to see you." Percy held back tears. "When can I see you?"

"Oh Percy, today's your sixteenth birthday. I'm coming to California. I was going to tear down the posters because it'd been to long. I'm coming to see you. Don't worry."

Percy couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He let one drop roll down he cheek and he sobbed a little. Percy clutched the phone a little longer, and he finally ended the call. He wiped the tears off of it before handing it back to Annabeth, who gave him a watery smile. Percy saw that she was on the verge of tears, so he hugged her. She hugged him back, and Percy was happy.

Everything was going to be okay. Everything was okay.

Until it wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**All of these characters belong to Rick Riordan, as you know.**

Chapter 5

They didn't get the news until three days later. They'd gone to the airport to pick her up, but the flight hadn't come. No one knew why, so it was assumed it had stopped for gas somewhere and gotten delayed.

They found out three days later.

The plane had crashed. In some random plains. One of the engines stopped working and they tried to land safely. The plane went out of control and it crash landed. There were only four survivors.

Sally Jackson wasn't one of them.

They were told she was sleeping when it crashed.

But that didn't really help soothe the pain.

They came to the door of 1993 Valencia Street in San Francisco.

And Percy knew. Deep down in his heart, he knew what happened. He burst into uncontrollable tears before they spoke. He collapsed and didn't wake up.

Not for a while.

"Percy?"

Annabeth's voice.

"Wake up."

It was all he could hang on to. His lifeline.

Percy sat up straight. He looked around and saw a familiar organized yellow room. Annabeth's room.

Then he saw stormy gray eyes staring him down with concern and a bit of anger.

"Percy Jackson how dare you scare me like that?!" Annabeth screeched. "You were out for a WEEK!" Then she started sobbing a little. "I thought you were gonna die."

Percy gestured to himself and said with a small smile, "Well, I think it's safe to say I'm not dead."

"Ugh." Annabeth laughed and tackled him. Soon they were both laughing really hard and a pillow fight ensued.

When they were worn out, Annabeth had her head resting on his chest while Percy's arms were folded under his head. She asked softly, "Do you remember what happened?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah. The worst part is, I never got to see her. I haven't seen her in nine years, Annabeth." She nodded, and drifted off to sleep.

Percy couldn't. He'd just been in a sort-of-coma for a week. He lay there, trying to remember his mother's face. Her laugh. Her voice. Her smile.

But it was slowly fading away.

Percy didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

Annabeth woke up, and the first thing she noticed was that Percy was gone. She sat up and noticed a piece of paper on her desk that wasn't supposed to be there. She tossed the covers off and went over to her desk. The paper read in a scribbly handwriting:

Hey Annabeth,

I don't know what to think anymore. I was stuck in some weird place called the Lotus Hotel for 9 years and I thought only an hour had gone by. I mean, I went to sleep, I ate, I played video games, I aged, and I still thought only an hour had gone by. I forgot everything. Then I come out and I find out 9 years have gone by and I didn't know it, and I was presumed dead. Now I'm sixteen and my mother died. I didn't even get to see her one last time. I'm forgetting or losing everything that made me who I am, and I need to find that again. Too much has changed. You can try to find me, or don't. I don't... I need to figure things out. I'll come back, maybe not now, but I will. To see you. Because, honestly, I like you. I really do. It's your choice if you wanna find me, I won't try to stop you. I have a feeling no one could.

-Percy

Annabeth blinked away a tear. Ugh. His brain was- was filled with... seaweed. He had a seaweed brain. So Annabeth made her decision.

She scribbled a note to her dad telling him she'd left to find Percy. She put Percy's note next to it, and packed a bag with clothes, food, money, water, and an extra pair of shoes. On a last thought, she also put in matchsticks and a flashlight. Anything could happen. Then she tugged on her hiking boots, leggings, a hoodie, and her Yankees hat.

Then Annabeth set out.

 **Authors Note: Regarding the last two chapters with the Lotus Hotel idea, I am aware that the people who enter aren't supposed to age. I wanted to alter the idea so it wasn't all Rick's. So I made it so the people would age, but they wouldn't notice. Also, thanks to anyone who might possibly read this. Sorry if the chapters are a bit short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All of these characters belong to Rick Riordan, as you know.**

 **Author's Note: I've added three dots in between paragraphs to indicate a change in POV. It will still be told in third person. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far, and just to let you know, the foundation of this fan fiction is Percabeth.**

Chapter 6

Percy didn't know where he was going. He let his feet carry him for as long as he'd been wandering around. All he had with him were two extra sets of clothes from the Lotus Hotel, money he'd also gotten there, and some food from Annabeth's house. It was a last minute decision to leave, but even though he didn't want to, even though his heart's desire was to go to his mother's funeral and be with Annabeth, he needed to figure himself out first. The Lotus Hotel had taken too much of his life from him.

And with nine years of his life, went his mom.

Percy thought it was his fault. No, he _knew_ it was his fault. If Percy hadn't directed Annabeth's dad to the Lotus Hotel, then Percy would've gone home with his mom. If he hadn't gotten lost at the beach, and spent so much time helping Annabeth, she wouldn't have gotten on the plane. She wouldn't have been on it when the engine went out and the plane crashed.

She wouldn't be dead.

Now Percy had to decide for himself.

Was meeting Annabeth worth losing his mom?

. . .

Annabeth didn't know where she was going. She had no idea where to look. Percy didn't leave any clues as to where he was.

She sat down on a bus bench to think, and sighed.

It started to rain a little, slowly becoming a downpour. Annabeth let some fall into her mouth, and it tasted a little salty, like sea water.

Sea water.

Annabeth yanked her hood over her hair and ran out from the cover of the bus stand into the pouring rain.

She almost fell a couple times, but she didn't care. All Annabeth wanted to do was find Percy. That thought stopped Annabeth suddenly.

Why did she want so desperately to find someone she'd only met twice?

Annabeth soon realized her answer as she kept walking.

Annabeth blamed herself for Sally's death.

The more she thought about it, the more true it seemed. She'd been the one who kept Percy from going back to his mom that day at the beach. She'd been the one who suggested he come to her house. If he'd stayed, then his mom would've found him because she came back. Sally told them that when they contacted her the first time.

Annabeth pushes those thoughts to the back of her head and forged on through the rain.

She got to where she knew he'd end up after 20 minutes walking through the heavy rain that was staring to clear up. Annabeth closed her eyes, breathed in, and listened for a minute. The waves rolling and crashing, seagulls cawing.

The beach.

Annabeth hadn't come here since that day when she was seven.

Then Annabeth heard voices. Two; one deep and different, another, familiar. Percy. She opened her eyes to see a kid dressed completely in black, with black hair and slightly pale skin. Next to him, Annabeth saw Percy, hands in his pockets, staring at the ocean.

"Nico, I don't know. I feel like it was my fault." Percy said to the boy.

"Listen, Percy, the Lotus Hotel wasn't your fault. Gods, I was stuck for a lot longer than you." Nico argued. "When I got out, I tried to find my sister. I couldn't. She died as a veteran, in the Vietnam War. I went to D.C. later to find her name on the wall. But that's not the point. What I'm saying is, Percy, you got lucky. You got to hear your mom's voice one last time. Bianca... there wasn't even anyone to attend her funeral. Don't let it be the same for your mom." Nico sighed.

Annabeth couldn't eavesdrop any longer. She felt guilty. "Percy?"

He turned, his expression neutral, but Annabeth could see a glint of sadness hidden in his eyes.

"Hey. I knew you'd find me." He said hoarsely. Annabeth looked pointedly at Nico, and Percy cleared his throat. "Ahem, this is Nico di Angelo, someone else who was stuck in the Hotel. I met him in there, but I forgot somehow. He came out a couple years ago."

"Hi, Nico, I'm Annabeth." He waved, with an awkward expression on his face.

"Anyway, Percy, I should get going. Will's expecting me back. Nice meeting you Annabeth." Nico said, breaking the silence.

"Well, have fun, and... thanks, Nico." Percy replied. Nico nodded once and he walked away.

Annabeth turned to Percy and punched him in the chest, hard. He stumbled back and mockingly whimpered.

"What was that for?" He said, trying to hold back laughter.

"You're a Seaweed Brain is why." Annabeth said with a straight face.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah, that what I'm calling you now. You know why? Because your head is full of seaweed."

"Ok then, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm calling you now. You know why? Because you're too smart for your own good." Percy said mockingly.

"Ugh." Annabeth said and pushed him away playfully.

They threw sand at each other, then got tired and sat down in the wet sand and watched the sunset.

. . .

Percy felt a lot better after talking to Nico, and Annabeth only made it better.

Percy still didn't understand how Nico had aged differently, but he didn't care. There was someone he could share the experience, and the feeling with now. That was one of the only things Annabeth couldn't do. And make blue cookies. He could really use some right about now.

The thought of his comfort food made him sad again, flooded with grief, as it only reminded him of his mom, who'd promised to make them for him when they got back.

He never got the chance.

After the slightly eventful hour he'd had at the beach, Percy knew the answer to his question.

His mom wouldn't want him to dwell on the past. She'd tell him that he couldn't change what happened, but he could make the best of it. He could be happy, with Annabeth and Nico, and live a good life in California. Percy wished he could change how things had happened, but he didn't have that power. He would always miss his mom, and she would forever live in his heart and memories.

But now, Percy was ready to move on.


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan,**

 **and all that stuff.**

 **Author's Note: Hey! Thank you to everyone who is actually reading this! Your support means a lot to me. I hope you like the story so far, please leave reviews and comments so I can make this better. About the Lotus Hotel, I know you may be confused about that. I'm going to add that explanation in this chapter, so, I'll let you read the chapter now! Oh, and please be warned, this chapter includes some sensitive topics like abuse and bloody stuff.**

Chapter 7

Percy didn't know how things could get better. Other than his mom somehow coming back, of course.

It had been two months since that plane crashed.

But things didn't get better. Just his luck. They got a lot worse.

Percy had been having a great time with Annabeth, getting to know each other, spending time out together, going to the beach, all that nice stuff they both loved. He'd been getting to know Nico, too, and his boyfriend, Will. They were a cute couple, and they'd started to become close friends with Percy. Life was good.

And things went downhill, really fast.

Percy was whistling as he walked into the house, he'd had a good day. He'd hung out with Nico, and they went to McDonalds, then Percy went to the grocery store, and the people at the register were super nice. Then he went out and got blue Dippin' Dots, which were his favorite. He brought some home for Annabeth and Mr. Chase, too.

So Percy strolled in, whistling, his earbuds blasting music, when he heard a shout and a thud.

He ripped his earbuds out, dropping the bag of groceries. Percy quickly set the Dippin' Dots down on a table and ran to the living room.

He saw one of the most terrifying sights of his life.

Annabeth was on the ground, doubling over in pain and clutching her gut. Her hair was covering her face, but Percy could imagine the look of pain on her face. Her dad was standing over her, bringing his leg back to kick her again. Percy saw it and lunged.

He pushed Mr. Chase away just as his leg was about to make contact. It brushed Annabeth's stomach, then he fell over. Percy left him on the ground and turned to Annabeth.

As he looked her over, Percy realized this wasn't a one time thing.

There were bruises everywhere, her face, her arms, stomach, and chest. Percy could've sworn there were finger marks on her neck.

He looked at Annabeth sadly. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

"Because then you'd worry, Seaweed Brain." She groaned.

As Percy carried her upstairs to her bed in his muscular arms, he said to her, "You should've told me. Then I could've done something sooner."

Annabeth only groaned in response.

Percy set her down gently on the bed. He tried to remove her shirt to take a better look at the wounds, but she wouldn't move for Percy to take it off. "Hey, Wise Girl, I need to look at your wounds."

"What are you, a doctor?" She obliged anyway.

Percy gasped.

. . .

He must've been shocked at everything. How skinny she was, all the bruises covering her, some of the cuts that were still fading away into scars. Annabeth was too in pain to think so much, though. She felt like one the cuts from this time was bleeding, but she was too numb with agony.

"Wise Girl, how long has this been happening?" Percy whispered in horror.

Annabeth held up 3 fingers.

"3 months?"

She shook her head.

"3 years?"

Annabeth nodded.

Percy ran a hand through his hair. Then he went to get the bandages. When he got back in the room, clutching the first aid kit and other materials, he noticed something.

There was an especially large gash in Annabeth's side, which was cut deeply and blood was flowing freely out of it. Percy dropped all the things he was holding and ran to her, trying to staunch the flow of blood. That was the last thing Annabeth felt for a while.

By the time he called 911, she had fallen into unconsciousness.

. . .

Percy paced the hallway outside Annabeth's hospital room, running his hands through his hair, a pained look in his sea green eyes. A hand tapped him from behind. Percy jumped at the touch.

Nico put his hands up in mock surrender. "Whoa, chill, it's just me."

"Oh thank god Nico." Percy said worriedly. "I don't know if she's gonna be ok. It's been happening for three years, and she's already had four other hospital visits."

Nico put his hand on Percy's back, which calmed him. Percy took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "You need to calm down, ok?" Nico said sternly. "Annabeth's not gonna be happy if she wakes up and finds out that you spent the whole time worrying about her. You know that, right?"

Percy nodded shakily.

"So you need to find something useful to do. Do something that _helps_ Annabeth in some way." Nico commanded.

One person's face came into Percy's thoughts immediately. He got up to go, but Nico's hand stopped him.

"I know what you're doing," he said quietly. "You need to figure out what you're going to say first. And be careful." Percy nodded once, then he turned and sped down the hall.

Everything was a blur as he ran by, and he couldn't focus on anything else. He could only think of Annabeth.

He ran the full three miles back.

When Percy entered, he flung open the door, almost knocking it off its hinges. His rage was let loose, radiating from him. "Do you know what you did to her?" Percy roared as he searched the house for the person responsible. "Do you know how much pain you've caused her?"

Annabeth's dad stepped out from the kitchen, hands up in surrender. Percy grabbed his collar and pushed him up against the wall. Mr. Chase looked down at him in fear. But Percy was too consumed by his anger to notice.

"You've abused her for three years, and for what?" He shouted. "Now she's in the hospital for the fourth time because of you!"

Mr. Chase's eyes widened in horror.

Percy didn't stop there though. "She's covered up her scars and bruises _every day_ since you started abusing her, and she has more scars on her than skin. You've hurt her whenever I'm not here to stop you and why? Huh? ANSWER ME." He roared.

Mr. Chase was shocked into silence. Percy shook him a little, and his voice cracked as he spoke. "I- I was a stupid drunk. Three years ago. An- and it got worse and worse. She was always talking about you, she never forgot you. She never realized I was missing her mother, too, and one day I was so consumed with grief and rage that I snapped. I- I don't even know why I hit her these days."

Percy gripped his collar even tighter. "That's no excuse." As Percy unconsciously twisted Mr. Chase's collar, his eyes filled with pure terror. Percy realized what he was doing, and dropped him. He stared at his hands, at himself in horror, and fled.

Percy let his feet carry him again. He ended up where would always end up, the breeze ruffling his hair, and sand crunching beneath his feet. The beach was like his safe haven.

He'd stood there for a little while when his phone buzzed against his hand in his pocket. Percy pulled it out and saw a text from Nico.

 _Come as fast as fast as you can. Something's happening._

Percy shoved the phone in his pocket as he bolted for the hospital.

. . .

When he got there, Percy pushed Nico aside to look through the small window on the door to her room.

Annabeth, the girl he'd had a crush on since he was seven was lying on a hospital bed, dying.

Her body was jerking, some of her old wounds had opened up again, and they were all bleeding. The doctors were trying to get her under control, stop the loss of blood. Once they did though, something worse happened. A long, steady beep was coming from the heartbeat monitor. It displayed a horizontal line.

Some doctors were trying to get the defibrillators, but Percy ignored them. All he could see was his Wise Girl, laying there, her eyes closed, her bruises showing dark against her pale skin. Her hair was spread out underneath her, and she was perfectly still.

The doctors brought over the defibrillator and charged it, but Percy tuned them out and listened to the heartbeat monitor.

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._


	8. Chapter 8

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan, blah blah blah. Wow. Eight chapters and I'm already tired of saying it.**

 **Author's Note: Ok, I know I said I would add in the explanation for the Lotus Hotel aging thing in the last chapter, but I couldn't fit it in anywhere, so I will try to incorporate it somewhere in this chapter or the next. Also, in case you haven't noticed, the three dots signify a change in POV, but it stays in third person. Sorry about posting this chapter late, though. And one last thing: I changed the rating from K+ to T, because of, well, reasons you'll see. I'll stop talking now.**

Chapter 8

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The heartbeat monitor registered a small beat in Annabeth's heart again, displaying zigzagging lines. She wasn't dead. Percy sighed with relief, looked at her one last time, and left the room.

He sat down on a chair across from her room in the row that lined the hospital walls. Nico patted his back and said, "See? If you'd sat here the whole time, you would've felt like you'd been here an eternity. You did something useful, even if it was dangerous."

But Percy was still shaken up. He'd unleashed his rage on Annabeth's dad, and as penance, Percy almost lost his Wise Girl.

It felt like she'd flatlined for so much longer then she did, and Percy was powerless to save her. But she pushed through and came back.

Percy had his Wise Girl back.

. . .

The pain was excruciating. Annabeth's body was numb with agony. She felt a wetness, and after struggling to open her eyes, she saw that she was soaked in blood. Some of the old wounds from past months opened up again, and Annabeth didn't know what had happened for them to bleed again. Some of the cuts were mostly healed before.

The next thing Annabeth noticed was the fact that she was in a hospital room. She recognized this one, actually, because this is where she was brought the other times. The sterilized smell was always a little different, and little fresher in this room, and Annabeth breathed deeply. The scent comforted her a little, because here, she was safe.

The last thing she remembered before passing out was Percy, and the way he looked. His hair had been messed up, his sea green eyes filled with worry and a bit of anger. He must have called 911.

Through the small window of the door, Annabeth could make out Percy's figure silhouetted against a window. There was a figure dressed in black next to him. Nico. Annabeth appreciates that he'd come, but all she could focus on was her Seaweed Brain, and the utter look of joy on his face when he saw her eyes open.

Annabeth's Seaweed Brain was here for her.

. . .

Nico had no clue whatsoever about how to console Percy.

He'd never actually gone through this, even though his entire family was dead. The pain of their deaths was horrible, but the only one he'd really felt was Bianca's. She was his sister, and the best one. Bianca had played Mythomagic with him, even though she didn't like it. She'd brought him food whenever their mom was out, and Bianca took care of Nico. She'd practically raised him herself. The thought of her gone was still painful, but she died for a cause she believed him. Nico never really knew his mom as much, but she hurt Bianca a lot, and his dad left before Nico was born.

Will was all Nico had left. Other than Percy and Annabeth, of course. But Will was there when Nico came out of the Lotus Hotel, and he'd taken him in. On Nico's 15th birthday, Will gave Nico two playing cards. Not two decks of cards, just two cards. When Nico unwrapped then, he noticed the Mythomagic logo immediately. Then he'd flipped the cards over and saw a picture of Bianca on one, the name The Huntress at the top, and the other had a picture of Nico. It was labeled The Ghost King. That's when Nico knew for sure Will Solace was always going to be there for him.

Now Percy needed someone to be there for him. Nico wanted to repay what Will did for him to someone else that needed it. He brought his phone out from his pocket and sent Will a quick message.

Hey Sunshine. Gonna take a little while at the hospital. Annabeth just woke up. Don't worry about me, I'll grab a bite to eat.

Will responded immediately.

Ok Neeks. But I will know if you don't eat, you hear me? I can confine you to your room again if I have to.

Anything but that! :(

Tell Annabeth to get better and get some rest! Also she should come to me if any of the cuts open up again or bother her :)

Ok see you soon!

Nico shut off his phone and waited for Percy to come back out of Annabeth's room.

. . .

"Wise Girl?" Percy burst into the room with a huge grin on his face.

She smiled weakly back at him. Annabeth tried to sit up but Percy ran over and gently pushed her back down. "You need to rest, Wise Girl. Don't worry about anything other than getting better." Percy looked happier then she'd ever seen him since his mom died. But beneath the glow in his eyes, Annabeth saw the anger, pain, and sadness hidden away. But her Seaweed Brain continued to plaster a smile on his face for her.

Annabeth's grin faded away, and Percy grew serious with a concerned expression. "Hey, Wise Girl, what's up?"

"What aren't you telling me?" Annabeth whispered.

He shook his head. "That's not for now. All you need to focus on is getting better. I'll take care of everything else." Percy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, then turned to see Nico at the door, waiting for his permission to come in. Percy whispered to Annabeth, "I'll take care of everything for you. You're not gonna get hurt again." Then he nodded to Nico.

. . .

Nico stepped quietly into the room, as if he felt he were intruding. "Do you want Percy to stay? That's fine with me." Nico asked.

Percy looked at Annabeth, sharing a silent conversation with her, and it seemed like Percy was trying to stay in the room. In the end, Annabeth's glare was stronger and Percy left hesitantly.

Nico watched all this with growing awkwardness. The tension was released and Nico turned to Annabeth. "How are you holding up."

She smiled at him weakly. "I've been better. Thanks for coming. It means a lot."

Nico only nodded once in response. "Oh, Will also says," he paused to take his phone out and quote Will directly, "to 'get better and come to him if any of the cuts open up again or if they're bothering you'."

She laughed a little at that, telling him to thank Will for the thought.

Nico's smile faded away soon, though. "Is there anything Will and I can do to help?" He said quietly. Nico remembered watching his mom beat Bianca with her switch. He didn't want that to happen anymore to his friend.

"Um, yeah, actually you can." Annabeth responded. Nico nodded, gesturing for her to go on. "Can you find out what's going on with Percy? He's not telling me something." She seemed to note the way Nico squirmed a little at that request, but she didn't know it was because Nico already knew what was up. "Oh, and one more thing. Would you mind getting me some Dippin' Dots?"

Nico chuckled and told her to get some rest. He went to a vending machine that sold Dippin' Dots and bought blue raspberry ones for Annabeth and Percy, and a cookies and cream cup for himself. Nico walked back over and saw Percy about to go back inside the room.

"Hey, Percy, wait up!" Nico called from down the hall. Percy looked questioningly at the cups in his hand and he said, "For you and Annabeth. She wanted some, figured you would want one for yourself."

"Thanks, Nico." Percy replied. He turned to go inside the room. Nico stopped him again with a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, you need to tell Annabeth whatever you said or did to her dad. She knows something's up, and the longer you put it off, the worse her reaction will be. Trust me on that." Nico warned him. "She was asking me what was up with you, but it's not my place to tell. All I can do I warn you."

Percy looked worried. "Wait, she asked you?"

Nico nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, she asked me what's going on with you."

Percy shook his head, sighed, and entered her room with the Dippin' Dots cups in his hands.

. . .

Percy walked in with a smile. Annabeth saw immediately that he was trying hard to be happy for her. He held a Dippin' Dots cup out to her and Annabeth took it thankfully. "Nico?" She asked. Percy nodded confirmation. Annabeth gave Nico, who was standing outside with ice cream covering his face, a thumbs up. He grinned and gave her thumbs up too.

Then Annabeth grew serious and turned to Percy. "Ok, Seaweed Brain. Spill."

Percy was surprised for half a second, then tried to mask it with confusion. "Huh?" He said dumbly. It didn't work on Annabeth.

"You know what I'm talking about. There's something going on with you and you need to tell me." She poked him.

"Why would I need to tell you?" He asked sassily.

"Because I can guarantee it has to do with me." Annabeth shot back.

Percy ran a hand through his hair. He did that a lot, Annabeth noticed. "Are you going to tell me?" She demanded after a while.

"Look, Annabeth, I'm fine. You can worry about everything later, but right now we have to take care of you, ok?" Percy tried desperately to dodge her question.

Annabeth decided to let him go for now. "Fine," she sighed. "But I'm not letting this go. As soon as I start getting better you are going to tell me everything that's going on with you, down to the last detail, you hear me, Seaweed Brain?"

He nodded his head vigorously then Annabeth grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. She kissed him, his lips softer than she expected. They tasted salty, just like the sea. Annabeth pulled away and Percy's face was red but he was smiling. Then he pulled her in for another quick kiss.

Percy left, walking back to Nico's place, because he claimed he couldn't stand to be in the same house as the person who hurt Annabeth.

She knew otherwise. Annabeth was going to find out what had happened to Percy, no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan I own nothing blah blah blah blah blah.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, hope you like the story so far, to anyone at all who is possibly reading this. I changed the title of the story, because it didn't seem right, so just watch out for that. Sorry for posting the last chapter so late, I got caught up in schoolwork. All done with that now! Also, to anyone who's read the books and is dying for Solangelo to appear, you won't have to wait too much longer (I hope)! So I will shut up now.**

Chapter 9

Nico quietly stepped into his apartment. He didn't want to wake up Will, it was 12 am and he had probably crashed already. On the other hand, Nico always stayed up late, so he was used to it.

He walked into the kitchen to get some food when he saw a red and yellow box sitting on the table. Nico smiled. Will knew him too well.

Nico sat down and opened up his Happy Meal. He brought out the somehow-still-warm chicken nuggets, the milk, apple slices, and was surprised to find a small box of fries included. Nico chuckled softly. Will knew him better than Nico.

Nico quickly turned his head to make sure he wasn't coming down the stairs or anything. Then, he reached in the box and pulled out the toy included. This time, it was a figure of Hades, the Greek god of death and the Underworld. Personally, Nico liked him best, but he didn't know why. He turned to figurine over in his hands and started to play with it, a fry dangling from his mouth. It always made him feel safe and happy, like he was with Bianca. Will made him feel that way, but there was a difference between affection from a sibling and from a boyfriend.

Nico heard a creak, and he quickly stuffed the figurine back in the box and stuffed the fry in his mouth. He devoured all the food in two minutes, and by that time, Will was down the stairs. Nico placed the now empty Happy Meal box on the table where it was and brushed the crumbs off his face. He acted as if he'd just entered the kitchen, and noticed the Happy Meal.

Just then Will walked in. Yawning, he said, "Hey Neeks, you just get back from the hospital?"

Nico nodded. "Yup."

"Well that's great and all, but did you eat?" Will asked.

Nico groaned. He knew this was coming. "Yes, Will, I ate," Nico replied in an exasperated tone. "And, may I just say, thank you. It was delicious." He grinned at Will, letting him notice the crumbs on the table and the empty Happy Meal box.

. . .

 _Later that day, in the morning_

Percy slowly lifted Annabeth off the hospital bed. She immediately started to fall, but Percy caught her. He hoisted her up into his arms, cradling her head with one hand, hold her legs up with the other. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Percy carried Annabeth to the waiting wheelchair.

After they took a while figuring out how to get it moving, Annabeth pulled Percy down and kissed him. Then she smiled at him. "Well don't just stand there, Seaweed Brain! Get going!" She said, laughing and gesturing at him to start pushing the wheelchair.

Percy was moving really slow, so Annabeth decided to make him stop and she pushed the wheels herself. She grinned back at him, to show that she was better at this than him. Then Percy's eyes widened in alarm and Annabeth turned around to find that she was about to crash into a vending machine. Percy ran over yelling "Annabeth!" and desperately trying to stop it from crashing.

Percy failed, and Annabeth's chair slammed into the vending machine filled with chips. They heard a crunch and Percy pushed her away from the machine, checking her over, but Annabeth just cracked up.

Percy frowned. "What's so funny, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth couldn't stop smiling. She pointed to the opening of the vending machine where the food came out while covering her mouth with her other hand.

Percy went over and looked into it. Sitting there was a bag of pretzels, a packet of Oreos, and a king size Kit Kat bar. Now it was Percy's turn to burst out laughing. He grabbed the food and put it in Annabeth's lap.

"Well, now we know how to get free food from a vending machine!" Annabeth joked.

They didn't stop laughing for a while.

. . .

Will yawned. Nico was sound asleep, muttering softly and drooling. Will smiled and closed his mouth. Then he quietly got out of the covers and crept into the bathroom. After he cleaned himself up and brushed his teeth, he finally checked the time. 8:00 am. He wondered why he'd gotten up so late. Usually he was up by 6:30, he loved the mornings.

Will made himself a nice breakfast, consisting of scrambled eggs, bananas, orange juice, yogurt, and other various fruit. Will prided himself on always being healthy in every way, as he was a doctor, a dentist, and practiced basically all kinds of healthcare jobs. He was actually Nico's doctor and dentist because Nico refused to have anyone else.

He heard footsteps and he tossed his plate and cup in the sink and waited for Nico to come down the stairs.

. . .

Nico found Will leaning against the wall, smirking with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was a little messy, and Nico noted a small seed, most likely from a strawberry, in his teeth.

"So, how'd you like your 'dinner'?" Will asked, putting emphasis on the word _dinner_.

"It was great, actually. I already ate, but I had it anyway because you were so thoughtful. Also," Nico continued before Will could interrupt him, "You've got a little something in your teeth."

Will was startled, and he looked into a mirror hanging on the wall next to him. Nico took this chance to get his breakfast before Will noticed.

He crept into the kitchen, grabbing everything he needed from the pantry. Just as he was about to escape, Will appeared from nowhere. He gestured the food in Nico's hands. "What's all that?" He asked.

"Oh you know," Nico said casually, "Just grabbing a healthy breakfast."

"Neeks, those are gummy bears wrapped in a fruit roll-up."

"I know. Like I said, healthy."

"I wonder sometimes how you're so skinny. I pity your dentist."

"Too bad," Nico smirked. "You're my dentist." He left Will with a dumbfounded expression, eating his 'healthy breakfast'.

. . .

The first thing Percy did was take Annabeth to the beach. Annabeth didn't know, Percy realized.

He stood next to her, eventually sitting down as they watched the waves crash on the shore. He picked up a shell. It was exquisite, and had an image of a starfish on it. Percy smiled at the memory it brought along with it, and he placed the sand dollar back. He picked up another shell, and it had a little hole in it. Percy thought it was perfect, and he turned away so Annabeth couldn't see him. He slipped the shell onto a silver chain that he'd bought for Annabeth. Then he stuffed it back into his pocket.

Percy kept digging through the sand, and he found a small, beautiful stone. It was perfectly smooth, and it looked like marble. It was speckled with black and dark gray dots, which reminded him of Annabeth's eyes. He tucked it into his other pocket, thinking it could be used later.

Percy took a deep breath. He held Annabeth's hand and turned to her. She looked down at him, smiling. "What's up, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy smiled back. Here it was. The moment of truth. He stood up, and dusted himself off. Then he got down on a knee.


	10. Chapter 10

**All characters and stuff belong to Rick Troll Riordan.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I just felt this was a good place to end. Hope you guys like it so far!**

Chapter 10

 _Percy smiled back. Here it was. The moment of truth. He stood up, and dusted himself off. Then he got down on a knee._

Annabeth gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth, as her Seaweed Brain knelt before her. "Seaweed Brain, what're you doing?" She asked nervously.

Percy only held up a hand in response, as if asking her not to interrupt. Then he spoke. "Annabeth, my Wise Girl. I've known for only a little while, but I wish it was longer. Because then this would have made a lot more sense. But since that day I met you when we were seven, I knew I liked you.

You are the most amazing person to exist on the face of the earth. I love how your eyebrow crinkles when you're confused, and the way your eyes light up when you laugh. You always tuck your hair behind your ear when you feel sheepish or embarrassed. You're funny, smart, kind, and beautiful. But you're also fierce, strong, and independent."

By now a small crowd had gathered. Percy pretended not to notice and continued on.

"I know that you'll probably kill me after this, because that's just how you are. But I love it. I love everything about you. So, Annabeth Chase." He pulled out the necklace. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

. . .

Nico was walking down the boardwalk with Will, hanging onto his arm, laughing. They were eating ice cream, and Nico had gotten it all over his face. There were Oreo bits, because he had begged Will to let him get Cookies n' Cream, even busting out the puppy eyes.

Now Will was trying desperately to clean him up. Nico wouldn't stop laughing, making it ten times harder for Will.

It took a while, but Nico's face was finally Oreo free. Then he ate more ice cream, messing it up all over again. Will groaned, and Nico said with his mouth full, "You should've waited till I was done eating."

Nico finished and they went through the same struggle again. Nico kissed Will, his mouth tasting like caramel, because Will loved caramel on his ice cream. An old man was watching them, and he started yelling things at them. Nico caught a few words, like "Kids these days!", to which Nico muttered, "You're telling me."

The man also said some things like "Good boys like you shouldn't be kissing each other, you should be doing it to other girls!" Nico could've swore he heard some nearby girls gasp. The man ranted for like ten minutes.

Nico started laughing after about five. He doubled over, cracking up. Will soon joined him and they were walking away, kissing again, while the man hollered after them.

Will decided he wanted to walk on the sand. He dragged a groaning Nico with him. They walked for a little bit, and they soon came across a small crowd gathered around something. Nico and Will pushed their way to the front, and Nico saw Annabeth in her wheelchair, Percy kneeling in front of her, taking something out of his pocket. Nico caught the last few words: "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Nico shook his head groaning, and facepalmed.

. . .

Annabeth gasped, and with a tear falling down her face, she nodded. Percy laughed and put the necklace on her. Then he turned to the crowd and shouted, "She said yes!" The crowd erupted into cheers and dispersed slowly. Except for two people.

Annabeth was smiling, admiring the seashell. Percy turned back to her and said, "You like it?" She only smiled at him, as she was still too stunned to speak. She nodded again.

"It looks so real," Annabeth whispered. "Where'd you get it?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Percy grinned.

"Ugh. Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

Nico and Will walked up to them. Nico was the first to speak. "Really, Percy? But dramatic, don't you think?"

"I think that was great!" Percy replied. "Besides, she said yes, so she's probably not gonna kill me now." He turned to Annabeth, who was still marveling at the realness of the shell. "Right?"

She nodded absently. "See?" Percy said. Then he realized something. "Wait, you don't seem surprised."

Will and Nico exchanged a knowing glance. This time Will spoke. "Percy, everyone knew this was going to happen. And I mean _everyone_."

Percy shrugged. "Well, that's a shocker." He glanced at his phone. "Oh, we gotta go. See you around?"

Nico nodded and they left, arm in arm.

Percy looked at Annabeth. "So, you done admiring that necklace?" Annabeth laughed.

"Let's go, Seaweed Brain. And this time, your pushing the chair." She said.

"So..." Percy started. "You like the necklace?"

"It wasn't obvious?"

"Ok, so you do."

" _Yes_ , Seaweed Brain, I like it."

"Well, consider it a present."

"For what?"

Percy chuckled. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Check what date it is."

Frowning, Annabeth pulled out her phone. Then she gasped. It was July 12. She hadn't even realized.

Percy whispered in her ear again, startling her. "Happy Birthday, Wise Girl."


	11. Chapter 11

**All characters belong to Ricky Riordan and stuff and wow this is annoying to type every time.**

 **Author's Note: Please be aware, this chapter includes some slightly sensitive topics like suicide. Just a disclaimer for those of you who don't want to read that kind of stuff.**

Chapter 11

Percy got out of bed and kissed Annabeth. "Good morning, Wise Girl."

Annabeth groaned in response. "Why did you wake me up?"

Percy shrugged and kissed her again. She flipped the covers back over her head and went back to sleep.

When Percy was sure she was sleeping. Percy lifted the blankets and checked on Annabeth's side wound. It was clotting, and the stitches were holding it together. But now that Percy looked at it better, it actually looked more like a knife wound. But how did Annabeth hide it from him this whole time?

He put the covers back over her and crept out of the room.

. . .

Annabeth awoke to yelling. The shouts were floating up the stairs easily. The louder one was undoubtedly Seaweed Brain, but the other...? Annabeth listened closer and recognized her dad's voice.

She tried to get up, but it was too painful. She rolled out of the low bed onto the ground, but it still hurt. Annabeth lay there, listening, because she couldn't get down the stairs.

She only caught the last bits of the argument.

"You have hurt her for too long!" Annabeth recognized Percy's voice shouting at her dad. "And I swear, if you used a knife on her, because that side wound that put her in the hospital? _That_ looked like a knife cut. If you harm her again, so help me I might kick you out myself or we'll move out!" Percy's voice got louder by the second, and Annabeth didn't think that was possible. He got to the point where she could hear him clearly. "I'm gonna ask you one more time, _Frederick_ , and you better answer me. I know you didn't tell me the truth last time." Annabeth gasped. Percy had already done this? "Why. Did. You. Hurt. Annabeth?"

"Because it was her fault her mom died!" Annabeth's dad exploded. "You think I didn't have grief either? Her mom was the love of my life, and she didn't want any children. She just wanted to be happy." His voice cracked, and Annabeth started sobbing a little. "But then she got pregnant, and she didn't want it. She wasn't so cruel that she would stop the baby from coming, she didn't want to take a life away from existence. So she gave birth. And when she was born, Amanda knew that Annabeth was the bane of her existence.

"She tried to leave Annabeth at an orphanage, but they wouldn't take her. Then she tried to leave her in the street for someone to take, but then Amanda was so guilty for what she tried to do. She brought Annabeth back inside, and left." His voice broke. "They found her body the next day, all evidence pointing to her jumping off a building."

Percy didn't take it, though. "That is no excuse to abuse your own daughter!" Percy seemed like he was going to say something else, but the house was quiet.

That's when they heard Annabeth crying.

. . .

Percy raced up the stairs, like he was running a marathon against death. He stumbled into Annabeth's room and found her on the floor, crying.

"Hey, Wise Girl. How'd you get on the floor?" Percy murmured soothingly, as if nothing had happened. Annabeth looked up at him with red eyes. He didn't see, as he was busy trying to get her down the stairs.

Once he settled her in the wheelchair, Annabeth grabbed his face and forced him to look at her, because he wouldn't have otherwise. "Perseus Jackson, what the _hell_ just happened between you and my father?"

Percy looked nervous. He didn't want to explain that to Annabeth, but he had a feeling she already knew, but just wanted to hear it from him. So he took a deep breath and started talking.

"I had to. I'm just gonna put that out there, because it's the reason I yelled at him. Wise Girl, he _hurt_ you, and that's something I never wanted to ever happen to you. He needed to realize what he did. I don't think he knew that he hurt you so bad, and I'm hoping he was drunk the night he took a knife to you. That was crossing the line even further. He crossed it when he first hit you three years ago. Your dad never faced the consequences for what he did, and I made sure he realized what he did, that's all. So I would appreciate it if you didn't kill me." Percy braced himself for what Annabeth said next.

Nothing came. Not for a solid two minutes. Percy stood there, waiting, and finally she took a deep breath. Percy flinched a little, expecting a torrent of yelling. But she didn't speak. Then after _another_ two minutes, she actually spoke.

"Okay."

Percy was confused. "Wait. What? All that, and all you said was 'Ok'?" He shook his head as if Percy thought he was dreaming. "Where's the onslaught of yelling that kills me?"

Annabeth shook her head in response. "Gods, Seaweed Brain, you should be happy I didn't yell. I was about to. But... I think I need to talk to my dad."

"O-"

" _Alone_ , Seaweed Brain."

"Can you let me at least push you over to him?" Percy asked desperately.

" _No_ , I can do that on my own. Now go... wherever." She commanded.

Percy left, mostly because he valued his life.

. . .

Annabeth breathed slowly and pushed herself into the living room, where her dad was sitting on a couch, running his hands through his hair and wiping his glasses.

"Dad?" She whispered.

He looked up and saw Annabeth in the wheelchair. Then he started crying. "Oh gods, what've I done to my beautiful girl? She didn't deserve any of it!"

Annabeth stayed where she was, watching her father break into pieces before her eyes. She couldn't stand listening to this much longer, so she asked. "Dad, I have one question for you. I need you to answer it truthfully." He nodded eagerly. "Is what you said to Percy true? About Mom?"

Her dad sniffled. "Truthfully, yes. It was. Your mom didn't want kids, but then you wouldn't have been alive. She tried to get rid of you, but she felt so guilty that she threw herself off a building. So I took my pain out on you. But don't blame Percy for this. I know you guys are friends, and he was looking out for you. I deserved that from him." He was sobbing again after he finished talking.

But one word had caught Annabeth's attention. _Friends_. Annabeth smiled. Her father didn't know.

"Ok, Dad, I'll lay off of my boyfriend. But I think we're going to move out soon. I-I'm not sure if I can handle... any of this." With that, Annabeth spun her chair around, leaving her shattered father to contemplate what she said.

. . .

Percy waited on the front porch because Annabeth would kill him if he heard anything of their conversation. Which he actually found a little hypocritical, because she'd listened in on him and her dad this morning. But Percy was too afraid of her, even with the wheelchair, to tell her so.

Annabeth rolled up to the front door, knocking on it to let Percy know that he could come in. He got up in one smooth motion and walked inside.

The first thing Annabeth said to him, even before he stepped foot in the house, was "How do you feel about moving in together?"

Percy burst out laughing. Annabeth frowned at him and asked what was so funny. Stifling giggles, he said, "Wise Girl, did you even need to ask? We've been staying at the same house, in the same bedroom for months now. And you're asking if I want to move in with you."

"Ok. So it's a yes."

"Yup. And I have the perfect place."

Annabeth frowned again. "How? I only asked you now."

"Ah, you see, my Wise Girl, that does not mean _I_ haven't contemplated it yet." Percy said in a fake sensei voice.

Annabeth giggled. "Can I see this so-called 'perfect place'?"

"Sure," Percy said already putting the address into his phone. "It's not too far from here.

. . .

Percy had gotten his own car a while ago, so he drove them about ten minutes, still in San Francisco, to an apartment building. It looked a little run down on the outside, the dull paint peeling off in some places. But it felt very welcoming.

"Percy, this place looks a little worn. Are you sure it's good?" Annabeth asked hesitantly as he got her wheelchair out of the trunk.

Percy sat her down, then replied cryptically, "You haven't seen the inside yet."

He pushed Annabeth in, and the first thing she noticed was the smell.

It was an amazing scent, kind of fruity but perfume-like, all at the same time. It was too aromatic and beautiful (if you could call a scent beautiful) to explain. Then she saw the walls. They were bright yellow, but not so bright that they hurt your eyes. Kind of like a dimmed lemon. As they went up each floor in the elevator, stopping at each floor so she could see how it looked, Annabeth noticed that each one's walls had a different color. There were mostly different shades of yellow and green, some white, but there was a blue floor, too, that Annabeth instantly liked.

There were sconces lining the walls, brightening up the building even more. Percy took them back to the blue floor once they finished going to every level, and there were about 15.

The blue floor, floor number 6, was the one Annabeth liked best. Percy obviously liked it too, because blue was his favorite color. He rolled her down the hall, to a door marked 602. Using the key he'd gotten from the landlords to see if he wanted it, Percy unlocked the door. Annabeth was stunned.

It was a much larger space than she'd anticipated. The walls were a maroon color, vibrant and welcoming. There was a window at the far end of the living room, and Annabeth pushed herself over.

It was a beautiful sight, overlooking a garden blooming with flowers behind the building. There was also a stream, with clear, running water, and Annabeth saw fish in it, too. There were people hanging out there, and it seemed like the perfect place to do so.

Next, Annabeth went to the bedrooms. There were actually two, so she and Percy could sleep in different rooms, or they could have a spare room. One was painted in a light lavender color that reminded her of a crystal she'd once seen in a museum. There was a window there as well, brightening up the room even more.

Annabeth rolled over to the other bedroom, and on her way, she found Percy leaning against a wall, smirking. She only shook her head and continued to marvel at the sheer beauty of their possible home. The other bedroom was just as nice, but it was a light green, one you would associate with springtime. It took Annabeth's breath away.

The bathroom was a cream color, the sink and toilet white, a large mirror embedded in the wall above the porcelain sink. Annabeth nodded in approval.

The last room she saw was her favorite. It was kind of small and rectangular, with windows on both sides. There was a small cushioned ledge, perfect for reading. The space next to it looked like it could fit a desk. Just what Annabeth has always wanted.

She went back out to Percy, speechless, nodding happily.

. . .

Two weeks later, they started getting their furniture. Annabeth insisted they get a bed and desk first. She and Percy agreed on sleeping together in the green bedroom.

And they were content. For the first time in a long time, Annabeth and Percy were both happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**All characters are Rick Riordan's I own nothing but I wish I did.**

 **Author's Note: I realized that I didn't mention why Annabeth was in a wheelchair, so I'm going to this chapter. Also, thank you to anyone who is possibly following this story, your support means a lot. Without further ado, I give you... Chapter 12.**

Chapter 12

 _Two weeks later (after the end of Chapter 11)_

"Percy!" Annabeth shrieked. "I just got great news from the hospital!"

Percy ran in, a surprised look on his face. "What's up, Wise Girl?"

"I'm gonna get this stupid giant cast off my leg and out of this wheelchair! I mean, sure, I'll have to use crutches, but that better than this." Annabeth sounded so happy, Percy's heart was going to melt. That would be a problem.

He hugged her. "Gods, Wise Girl, that's amazing!"

"I know, Seaweed Brain, that's why I'm happy. Obviously."

"When are they going to take it off?"

"Two days!"

Percy couldn't stop grinning.

. . .

Their apartment was fully furnished, complete with a TV, and Annabeth's nook. That was her official name for it. She decorated the doorframe (yes it had a door, it was just that awesome), and Annabeth spent almost all her free time there, or with Percy. She liked to curl up on the cushioned ledge, or draw out buildings on special blueprint paper she got from God knows where. Annabeth was an aspiring architect, and this whole building always gave her inspiration.

She never let anyone in there, except Percy on a few occasions. It was her escape from everything, like Percy's was the beach.

They'd discovered that Nico and Will lived only a block from here, when they were out getting coffee at Starbucks one time. So the two couples saw each other a lot more. Annabeth felt they were all bonding as friends.

Annabeth's other favorite place was the back of the building, with the garden and river. It was beautiful, and no one ever talked too loud, like at a library, as if they didn't want to disturb nature. It was peaceful there, and you could relax in the sun for ages. Percy and Annabeth found out that everyone came together once every two months and held a potluck. They were a tightly-knit community, but they accepted others with ease and grace. Everyone was friendly, and they started making friends.

One was Leo Valdez. He was a funny, open guy. He had messy hair, his hands never stopped moving, and he had this light in his eyes that made him lively. His girlfriend, Calypso, named after a Greek nymph who was banished to an island called Ogygia. She was beautiful, and she like sewing and making exquisite clothes. She and Annabeth were fast friends, as they shared a love for weaving and crafts.

Another couple they had discovered was Jason Grace and Piper McLean. Jason was a cool guy, and he looked kind of like a blond Superman. Percy was a little jealous of his good looks and charm until Annabeth convinced him get over it. After that, Jason and Percy seemed to have a bromance brewing between them. Piper was sweet and kind. She was Native American (Cherokee to be specific) and her dad was the famous movie star Tristan McLean. Annabeth didn't really like Piper at first, but she grew on Annabeth and they became good friends.

It seemed like moving away from her dad was doing a lot of good for Annabeth.

. . .

Percy was waiting in the hospital for Annabeth to get her full leg cast taken off. She came out of the room ages later with a huge grin on her face, a boot on her lower leg, and crutches. Percy stood, lighting up when he saw her.

Percy hugged her, but she couldn't hug him back with the crutches.

The first thing she said to him was "I'm so glad I can stand! It's amazing! And Percy, if you ever complain to me that your feet hurt, I swear I will put you in that wheelchair for two weeks, you see how it is."

Percy only laughed at her threat, because she was getting better and becoming her old self.

Then a surprise walked down the hall.

Percy frowned, then smiled. "Hey what're you doing here?" Annabeth grinned at them.

Jason smiled. "Hey it looks like you're getting better!" He said, gesturing at her legs.

Annabeth looked down, then back at him and Piper, who was standing next to him. "Yeah, I've been wanting to stand for ages now."

Piper spoke up. "Hey, we've got a surprise for you guys, to celebrate the departure of Annabeth's wheelchair. Come on!"

Piper and Jason walked down the hall at a fast pace, then slowed when they remembered Annabeth had crutches that she was getting used to.

Percy helped Annabeth into his car, then went to Jason. "Hey, where are we going? Do I get directions?"

He grinned. "Nope. But you can follow us, I guess."

Percy shrugged, knowing he wasn't going to share where they were going. He drove right behind them until they reached a restaurant called The Diner.

Percy frowned. "Why is this diner called The Diner?"

Jason laughed. "I have no clue. But it's actually a buffet _and_ a diner _and_ a separate bar. It's really cool."

Percy looked around and recognized Leo's and Will's cars. He smiled and went to get Annabeth.

. . .

As soon as they walked in, Nico knew he liked the place. It was pretty cool, with a bar off to the side, TV screens playing various things with subtitles, and a buffet across from the bar on the opposite side of the building. Tables were set up in between, people sitting and talking, at the perfect volume. Loud, but quiet. Will pointed to a large table that could actually seat ten, but they saved the space for six other seats.

Leo walked in, Calypso holding his arm and laughing. They spotted Will and Nico, who were kind of hard to miss, since Will was waving like crazy. They sat down across from each other, still smiling.

Leo finally broke the silence between them. "Hey, where's everyone else?"

As if on cue, Jason walked in with Piper, Percy following, holding the door for Annabeth so she could get in with her crutches.

They sat down, making it so that each couple was sitting across from each other. There were still two empty seats at the far end of the table, next to Leo and Calypso, but no one seemed to care. They went and got food from the buffet first, and when the girls announced they were full, the boys went ahead and ordered food from the diner menu. The girls all rolled their eyes as one at their boyfriends.

Jason's chicken wings came first, and that was when Nico noticed the girl. She was sitting at a window side table, crying. Nico excused himself, and walked over to the girl. Will watched where he was going, and smiled when he realized what Nico was going to do.

The girl was dark skinned, had curly golden hair, and wore a purple shirt. She looked to be around 15, and she reminded Nico of someone.

Nico didn't realize there was a really tall, bulky Asian dude about to do the same thing as him.

"Hey," Nico murmured to the girl. "You okay?"

She lifted her head, eyes red from crying. Her eyes were golden, matching her hair, her face streaked with tears. Nico gasped. "Hazel?" He said incredulously.

Hazel's eyes widened. "Nico?"

All of a sudden, the Asian dude who was approaching before shoved Nico out of the way. "Hazel, is this guy bothering you?"

She shook her head vigorously. "Gods, Frank, no. This is my half-brother, Nico. Nico, meet Frank, my best friend."

Nico greeted him, then turned back to Hazel. "Hazel, what happened? And what're you doing out here? Last time I saw you, you were upstate and nine years old. And that was a while ago." He didn't want to share that both of them were from the 1940s in front of Frank unless Hazel wanted to.

Frank started to speak, but then Hazel cut him off. "Well, I was, and Dad actually divorced my mom. Neither of them wanted me, because they thought I was bad luck. So I lived on the streets for a while, and you know they were tough. But then I came up to this hotel." Nico's eyes widened. Hazel nodded, as she realized that that's how Nico was still young, too. "I stayed there for a long time, and then I came out. Frank found me."

Nico knew the story well, as it was what happened between him and Will. Frank watched Nico closely, then announced that he wanted food from the buffet. As soon as he was out of earshot, Nico leaned in and whispered, "Does he know what time you're from?" She shook her head. "Ok, but you know you're gonna have to tell him sometime, right? He obviously has a crush on you."

Hazel blushed. "No he doesn't!"

Nico smirked. "Then you have a crush on _him_. Got it. But enough about that. Tell me why you were crying."

Hazel went on to tell him that she'd found out her mom was killed a year ago, but she'd only gotten out of the hotel six months ago.

Once Frank got back with his food already devoured, Nico invited them over to their table. He gestured at the large table with his friends. Hazel shrugged and went, Frank following cautiously.

Nico introduced Hazel as his half-sister, and Frank as her best friend. Annabeth seemed to understand immediately that Hazel had also gone into the Lotus Hotel, while it took Percy a while longer. The rest of them didn't know that it existed.

Soon enough, they were all laughing together, and it seemed Hazel and Frank would get along with them just fine.


	13. Chapter 13

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan because he created Percy Jackson blah blah blah.**

 **Author's Note: Ok, I based the beginning of this chapter off a headcanon, so I also give credit to whoever made the PJO headcanon where Annabeth is apologizing to Percy... well, you'll see. (SPOILER ALERT: The original version said Monopoly, by the way). Sorry for the short chapter.**

Chapter 13

Percy stood up and stormed off to his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it, anger filling him. He heard crutches outside the door, but he didn't care.

"Percy, come on! You know it was an accident!" He heard Annabeth's voice shout from the other side. "I didn't mean it!"

"No, Annabeth! You can't just do that and walk away as if nothing happened!" Percy screamed back, his voice rising by the second. Annabeth, of all people. Percy had believed in her, and she'd stabbed him in the back.

"Percy!" She persisted. "Come out! Let's be mature and talk this out! We can figure out what went wrong. You're being really immature right now!"

 _Immature._ Did she actually have the nerve to say that to him? After what she just did? Percy couldn't take it anymore. He flung open the the door, boiling with rage. "Are you seriously calling _me_ immature now? After what you did? You don't have that right anymore!"

"Percy, calm down, for gods' sake. It's _just Jenga!_ "

He pushed past her and stomped in the living room, where they'd been playing. "Annabeth, _this,"_ Percy gestured at the rubble, "is on you. I was winning, you knew it, then you sabotaged the piece I was about to move so it would fall down!"

"Gods, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sounded exasperated. "Can we just move on? This is a really dumb argument."

"Not until you agree that I win because you cheated and hand it over." Percy declared.

"But I don't wanna hand it over!"

"We agreed that winner would get the other's! So say that I win and give it to me, then we can move on."

Annabeth groaned. She reached behind her and grabbed her bag of candy. It was filled with lots of blue candy (and other kinds) from the shop in New York where Percy's mom used to work. Percy grabbed it greedily and stuffed some Sour Patch Kids in his mouth.

With his mouth full, Percy said "Byf duh way, I'm meber pwaying Jenga wiff you agaim."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, then flicked a chewed up piece of candy off her arm. "Ugh, Seaweed Brain, can you _please_ chew with your mouth closed, _then_ talk?"

In response, Percy chewed with his mouth wide open, making loud squelching noises. Then he stuck his tongue out.

Annabeth scoffed, then took a piece of candy out of her bag, which Percy tried desperately to get back. She started to unwrap it, pretended to think about it, then stopped and threw it at Percy. He threw it back.

This continued until Percy started throwing handfuls, which Annabeth threw back or gathered and kept. In the end, the candy was either on the floor, scattered everywhere, or with Annabeth. There were only two lonely pieces sitting at the bottom of Percy's bag, which he ate.

They- well, mostly Percy- searched the apartment for any candy, discovering that he was a really good thrower. Some had landed in the kitchen, the bathroom, and even as far as the guest room. Annabeth only grabbed the ones within her reach so she wouldn't abandon her growing stash.

And that was how the monthly tradition of the candy scavenger hunt began.

. . .

Nico listened to Percy regaling him with the story of what was now known to Annabeth and Percy as the Candy Fight.

Nico scoffed when Percy told them when he was being childish about Annabeth cheating and muttered, "No surprise there."

Percy shit him a glare and continued telling his story. Nico almost nodded off, because he was used to this kind of story. It sounded a lot like Will and himself. Percy kept snapping his fingers under Nico's face, though, when he started sleeping.

Percy finally finished, and Nico yawned. "Can I please ask you something? Then I'm leaving and getting McDonald's."

Percy shrugged, gesturing for him to continue.

"Okay, I think it's important we address this problem before it gets to a point where it can't be fixed." Nico started, Percy with a puzzled look on his face. "The Lotus Hotel. I know Annabeth already knows," he said when Percy opened his mouth. "But the others don't. I don't think it's a good idea to let this friendship go on any longer without feeling them." Percy still looked confused. Nico sighed. "Percy, think about it like Jenga. That was the best analogy I could think of, don't kill me. The base of our friendship is the first pieces set down, and we keep building. But there's a faulty piece at the base, and we forgot about it. So when we start playing, or mention it in our case, the whole tower will fall."

Percy looked slightly less confused. Nico groaned. "Just tell Annabeth my analogy to friendship and Jenga. She'll get it and explain it to you. But all I'm saying is we need to figure how and when to tell our friends about it. There is no if."

And with that, Nico, true to his word, stalked out of the apartment in search of McDonald's.

. . .

Will couldn't find Nico in the building. So he went to the first place that popped into his mind.

Will walked in to the McDonald's, and saw Nico at a table, a happy meal in front of him, and the toy wrapper on the ground. Will leaned against the wall and watched his boyfriend play a little with the toy, then look around and seem to remember that he was 16. He shoved the figurine back in the box.

Will sauntered up to him, smirking. "Really? The toy?"

Nico, munching on a fry, looked up, startled. His dark eyes were wide open, making him look so innocent and adorable.

Will frowned a little. He knew that kind of look. "Neeks, what's wrong?"

Nico sighed. He moved over, and patted the seat next to him. Will sat down, listening. "Will, I don't know what to do. We need to tell everyone about the Lotus Hotel, but I'm not sure how to. Hazel, Percy, and I all went in it. Our friends deserve to know. Annabeth and you are the only other ones who know.

"I made an analogy to Percy earlier. I said it's like Jenga, where we're near the middle of building our tower, but we didn't notice that there was a crooked piece at the base. Now that we see it, we need to fix it, before the tower falls over." Nico sighed again, as if he had let go of the weight of the sky.

"Ok, first of all," Will said, "That was a great analogy. Good job with that. Really deep. The second thing, I think you should just tell them. Ask Percy and Hazel if they want to tell them, but I think you should. It would make you feel a lot better. And," he said as Nico opened his mouth. "Even if Hazel is your half sister, she can make her own choices. If she doesn't want to tell frank, or the others, that's up to her. All you can do is guide her. But figure out what _you're_ going to do first."

Nico nodded solemnly, and they walked out of McDonalds hand in hand.

. . .

Leo could tell there was something strange going on, as soon as he saw the look that Percy, Annabeth, Will and Nico shared at the diner.

He figured they would tell him when the time was right.

Calypso seemed to notice it too, but she had a very different reaction.

"What are they keeping from us?" She shrieked. "We became their friends, thinking we knew each other, but now there's this weird secret they're keeping from us!"

Leo sighed. "Calypso, _calm down_. You're kind of scary right now." He said hesitantly. Her shoulders loosened up a little at that, and the fire in her eyes calmed down.

"Ok," Leo started. "Sure, they have a secret. They're probably going to tell us, now or later, but they'll tell us if they really care about our friendship. And," he added. "You aren't exactly one to talk. _They_ don't know why we never said your last name, or where you came from, and they haven't asked. Because they know we will tell them anything. And we should tell them soon. I really like where this friendship is going with all of them. I don't want it to fall apart."

Leo sat back, done with his inspirational speech. He reached into the tool belt he always wore, and started tinkering with some bolts and metal scraps.

Calypso groaned. "Ok, I guess you're right Leo. I can't be mad at them for keeping their secret, but we are _not_ telling them _anything_ about me. Do you understand?"

Leo gulped and nodded. Then he set his little invention on the table, and the wind up toy started waddling around, making disturbing screeching noises.

Calypso muttered something under her breath, and snatched the little creation away.

. . .

Piper and Jason were having the same argument.

Piper was being reasonable, and was having better luck at calming him down.

Jason had mentioned the look Will, Nico, Percy and Annabeth had shared when Nico brought Hazel over. Jason wanted desperately to know, because Percy was his bro, and was wondering why Percy didn't tell him what it was about. It was killing Jason, and even though Piper had her doubts, she needed to be grounded and levelheaded for the both of them.

She put up the same argument that Leo did, explaining that if they wanted to tell them, they would. But he just had to be patient.

No one knew it, but this seemed to be a hot topic within the friend group.

. . .

Hazel was killing herself.

She wanted to tell Frank so badly, about that look in the diner Nico shared with his boyfriend, and the other couple, with the really smart girl, Annabeth. Hazel wanted to tell Frank about the Lotus Hotel, and her connection with Nico, but she wasn't sure if she should.

Hazel called Nico for advice. They were, after all, half siblings.

Nico picked up on the first ring. "Hey Hazel, what's up?"

Hazel explained her dilemma, leaving out the part about telling Frank specifically, and Nico groaned. "How many times do I have to talk about this topic? I talked to Percy about it, then Will, now you. Lemme guess. You wanna tell Frank first." Hazel opened her mouth. "Ah ah ah. Hazel, I'm your big brother. I know you well enough to know that you want to tell the guy you have a crush on. Go, go tell him, before you get too far in whatever relationship you're in." He hung up, and Hazel stared at the phone, her brain frozen.

Frank walked into the doorway, knocking on the door. "Hey. You okay?"

Hazel took a deep breath and patted the bed next to her. He sat down, and Hazel began from the beginning.

. . .

Everyone meet me at the beach in 20 min if you can.

They all seemed to have gotten Nico's text. Leo and Calypso, then Jason and Piper. It didn't seem like Percy was coming, but he came, Annabeth on her crutches beside him.

Nico sat across from all of them, Will next to him. Percy, realizing what they were going to say, got up and joined them, and Annabeth moved with him. Piper and Calypso sat next to their boyfriends, who had confused looks on their faces for a few moments.

Nico took a deep breath and started. "There's something we need to tell you guys."

And he and Percy told them.


	14. Chapter 14

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 14

 _Nico took a deep breath and started. "There's something we need to tell you guys."_

 _And he and Percy told them._

"I was walking down the street with Bianca, my sister, to get groceries. She practically raised me, so she took me out wherever she went. I turned around and saw this building, and I really wanted to go in it. So I did, because I was 8 and didn't know any better. Bianca didn't notice, not until I had gone in and she had no idea where I was. But that was in 1946."

Everyone's eyes widened, and they gasped, other than Will, Percy, and Annabeth.

Nico continued, ignoring their reactions. "I came out in 2006 and I was 14. I think it depended on which room you went in, so you aged differently because..." He trailed off, not wanting to share Percy's part for him. "Anyway, I came out and later when I tried to find Bianca, I couldn't. Then I found out she had become a veteran and died in the Vietnam War. Her name is on the Vietnam Memorial, and I went to DC to see it. Will found me there, and he took me in. Yeah. Basically, I thought you guys deserved to know that."

Nico scooted over, making room for Percy to address the group, looking at him expectantly. Percy groaned and moved over to the now empty spot.

"Well, then, I guess I ought to tell you guys my side of it. Nico seems to have decided that for me." He shot a playful glare at Nico, who smiled and waved back cheerily.

"Ok, I'm gonna try and keep it short. I was seven, and I was at the beach. I crashed into Annabeth's sandcastle, and she made me help her fix it. It took a while, and by the time we finished, I couldn't find my mom. Annabeth brought me to her house, and I stayed the night. The next morning, I thought I remembered where we were staying, I lived in New York then so we were at a hotel.

"I told them to drop me off at the place where I thought was our hotel. I went inside, and I couldn't find my mom there, either. So I went to the room I thought was ours, and it was actually filled with my favorite arcade games, unlimited food, and everything that would keep me there. And I stayed.

"One day, though, I had this thought that I should leave the room, because I thought I'd only stayed there one night, but really time was passing by, and I was doing everything as if it were normal, I even had this routine and all. It's a really confusing concept. But basically the Lotus Hotel played tricks on my mind to make me think I was only there for one night, even though I was doing things like they were different days. My room, apparently, made me age the normal rate so when I got out I was sixteen. Then I saw a missing poster and Annabeth's address was on it, there was this whole thing about an old lady- don't ask. So, yeah. That's my part of it. Also, don't hate me for not telling you, please. Thank you. Nico, would you like to add anything else?"

Nico cleared his throat. The others just stared, dumbfounded and confused. "So, the concept of the Hotel is pretty confusing, don't worry about. I barely understand it myself. Hazel was also in it, but that's her story to tell. But, yeah, Percy said it. Don't hate us for not telling you. I think we just needed some time to think it over, and make sure that this friendship was gonna last, you know, because you can't just go around telling everyone that kind of stuff. Right, Percy?" He turned, and Percy nodded vigorously.

"Great, we can all go home now!" Will said cheerily.

"No, wait." Calypso interrupted. "I have something I need to confess, too."

. . .

"You guys deserve to know, and telling us about your past made me realize I should tell you about mine."

Leo looked up at her in concern. "Cal, you sure?"

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I don't know when I was born. I don't know who my parents were. I didn't have anyone to raise me. All I know is that I woke up on an island, deserted there when I was about two, I think. There was enough food to last me a lifetime, if I was careful enough. I found a loom in a cave after wandering, and there was silk and other threads. The island was a paradise, with waterfalls and all, but it was so lonely. I lived there for 13 years as far as I can remember. Then I saw a ship sailing towards the island. I yelled and waved and it docked. You can guess who jumped off.

"Leo took me back to the mainland and tried to teach me about the modern world. I became fond of Greek mythology, and learned of the nymph Calypso who was stranded on Ogygia. I immediately thought of myself, how I didn't have a last name or anything. Now I think my parents were huge fans of Greek mythology too, and forced me to cosplay the nymph Calypso. And that's my story."

Leo looked at her, and whispered in her ear, "I am so proud of you, Cal." She blushed and they kissed.

Nico and several others rolled their eyes. One of them, one of the boys, said "Get a room!"

Leo laughed and replied, "We already have one!"

Everyone joined in on the laugh. They grew solemn quickly, and Jason said reluctantly, "Um, guys, I think we need to time to process everything. If that's ok."

Everyone nodded their assent, until Percy broke in. "Hey, everyone from each couple shared something. Why don't one of you share something kinda personal about your backstory? But only if you want to," he added hastily.

Jason and Piper shared a look and seemed to come to an agreement.

"Ok, I guess I'm talking." Jason began. "I had a pretty normal life, it was great. I lived with my mom Beryl, and I didn't know my dad. Then when I was like ten or something, I got a bad case of amnesia. I forgot everything about my past life, I didn't remember a thing. Then the next thing I knew, I was on this field trip to the Grand Canyon for the Wilderness School." At that, Piper and Leo groaned.

Percy grinned. "Yay, more stories to share!"

Jason rolled his eyes and continued. "Basically I slowly started to get my memories back, but they stopped coming. All I remember from before was my mom, and living with her. And, yeah. Basically I cleaned my slate and started off fresh."

Percy cleared his throat. "Well, now that we have more stories to share, I think each of us who hasn't said something already should go ahead and tell us something personal."

The others seemed to agree, because Annabeth coughed loudly and started talking.

. . .

"My story might be a little gruesome, just warning you. Even Seaweed Brain here doesn't know all of it." Percy had a puzzled look on his face at this. "My dad began abusing me when I was thirteen. Just recently I found out it was because he was upset about my mom leaving and stuff. He took his anger out on me. This one time, things got really bad _and_ he was drunk, so he started grabbing kitchen knives, and threw them. One landed in my side, which I went to the hospital for. No one knew about it, doctor-patient confidentiality and stuff.

"That was about a year ago. It opened up, and Seaweed Brain here took me to the hospital. It affected my leg a little, and that is why I am now on crutches. Neither of us could bear to live with my dad, so we moved out. And that is my backstory."

Percy wrapped a protective arm around Annabeth's shoulder, as if one of their friends was going to hurt her.

Will spoke up. "I guess I'm going next, then. Neeks, what should I talk about? The McDonald's thing or the infirmary thing?"

Nico pondered for a moment, then decided on the McDonald's thing.

Will inhaled sharply. "Well, ok. You guys have no idea how intense McDonald's can get. So basically I grew up in an orphanage, I didn't know either of my parents-"

"Can I just say something real quick?" Leo cut in. "I think we all have the worst luck with parents."

Everyone nodded, then Will continued. "And I stayed there until I was twelve. I had started learning how to be a doctor in the orphanage, then a foster family adopted me. They took me out to McDonald's, and once I ordered, I saw this woman on the ground, gasping for air. Everyone was crowding around her, I pushed them out of the way and got to her. She looked like someone who had cancer of some sort, she had an oxygen tank and cannulas. But the tank seemed to have run out of oxygen and she couldn't breathe. I assumed that water was filling her lungs or something, and I was right.

"So I performed mouth-to-mouth on her and she got better, there was an extra oxygen tank in her car. I found out later that the woman was my mother." Will sighed and put his head on Nico's shoulder, who hugged him.

Leo went next. "I had a rough childhood. My mom, Esperanza Valdez, died in a fire in her workshop. I had this really horrible babysitter name Tìa Callida, and I think she tried to kill me. I also have a theory she killed my mom, but I'll get to that later.

"When my mom died, Tìa became my guardian. I think she tried to put me in a fireplace once, but the neighbors saw and stopped her. I have a feeling she tried to kill me a few other times, when I was little, but she failed. And since she always tried to burn me to death in some way, I think she set the fire in my mom's workshop and locked the door.

"I ran away when I was twelve, got a job. Saved up enough to build supplies for a decent sized boat that I could sail by myself. Then I met Calypso on that island, and blah blah blah. You know the rest."

Calypso comforted him as Piper got ready to tell her story.

. . .

"My dad is a movie star. You guys know that. Which meant he was always traveling, and he never had time for me. So his assistant, or secretary, whatever she was, Jane, took care of me most of the time. She was evil, I tell you. Always taking my dad away with some business stuff whenever I finally got to see him. She kept me secluded and was really strict.

"Then I tried being a troublemaker. I stole from Jane, I shoplifted a little, and this one time I stole a BMW. But my dad never noticed me. Jane, however, did. She brought it up to my dad and sent me to the Wilderness School. I think she was trying to hook up with my dad, which-" PIper gagged a little, "-is disgusting. But thankfully, he didn't. And that's about my story."

Satisfied that everyone went, Percy stayed silent, and each couple held hands and lay down on the sand or on blankets they brought, and watched the sky.


	15. Chapter 15

**All characters belong to Uncle Rick.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, sorry for the late chapter, I've been really busy. Thanks again to anyone who might be reading this, and leave some reviews so I can make this crap better. And now, ladies and gentlemen, basically anyone who reads this shit, here's chapter 15!**

Chapter 15

 _The day after the beach_

To Percy, it seemed like his friends were still reeling from everything that was said. He was definitely doing the same.

Calypso lived most of her life on an island where her parents left her.

Leo's mom died in a fire, and his babysitter tried to kill him.

Jason couldn't remember his life before meeting Piper.

Will saved his own mother's life, in a McDonalds much less.

Piper stole stuff to get her dad's attention, and his assistant hated her.

Wow. That was a lot to take in. Percy didn't know how to process it, or handle it. _I mean,_ he thought, _they reacted pretty well to Nico's story and mine, so I should do the same for them._

 _. . ._

"Nico's from another century?" Jason exploded. "And Percy went into that same hotel?"

"Jason," Piper soothed, "You're technically from another century too. You were born in the 1900s. So calm down."

"Yeah, but I didn't lose my sister in the Vietnam War, my babysitter didn't try to kill me, I didn't get stranded on an island, or lose so much of my life-" He stopped as he realized what he said.

Piper crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "What was that? You didn't lose so much of your life? You have no right to be angry at them!"

Jason was kind of terrified. He'd never seen her like this, so angry.

"You, Jason Grace, have no right _whatsoever_ to be mad! You hid a big secret, too. They didn't want to share their stories because they thought everyone would react like _you._ " PIper screamed. "They were as afraid of what it would change as you were. So stop acting like you weren't in their shoes at one point!"

Jason hung his head, got up, and trudged out of the room, Piper staring angrily at his dropped figure.

. . .

Calypso felt Leo's hand on her back again. She looked up and gave him a small smile, which comforted them both.

Leo kept telling her how proud he was for sharing her story, and Calypso kept comforting him when he got a little traumatized because retelling his mom's death opened up that wound again.

They didn't really care that the others kept their secrets, because they would have stayed secrets, if not for Nico. Calypso was thankful for that. It felt like the weight of the sky had been lifted off her shoulders.

They didn't really speak to one another, because they didn't need to. Everything was told with their eyes and motions.

Never in either of their entire lives would they have thought about reacting how Jason did.

. . .

Nico sighed, letting go of his burden of the secret slowly, as if through his breaths. Will came over and sat down next to him on the couch. He pecked Nico on the cheek, and turned Nico's face towards him.

Nico turned away, and went back to brooding. Will turned his head black again, and this cycle continued for quite some time. Nico would never tell him, but he secretly liked play fighting with Will.

Will finally forced Nico to stay facing him, and spoke. "Nico, I'm proud of you. That was very brave of you to risk your friendship and get that secret out there."

Nico buried his head in Will's shoulder. "What if that changes everything? It was going so well, and now we've all got secrets out there that change our perspectives on each other, and it was because of me! What if I'm the reason everything is ruined?"

Will made Nico face him once again. "Neeks, look at me." Nico turned to him slowly, hair in his face, eyes filled with sorrow. "If they really are your friends, they'll figure it out and accept you. And you didn't ruin anything. If they wanted to, they could've chosen not to share anything. It's ok."

Nico shook his head and laid down on Will's chest, both of them glad to have each other.

. . .

Frank listened to the whole thing with growing curiosity. "So, lemme get this straight. You're Nico's half sister, related by your dad." Hazel nodded approvingly. "You're from the 1940s. Your mom divorced your dad, and she threw you out because they thought you were bad luck? That's messed up.

"Then you went into this Poppy Ho-"

"Lotus." Hazel corrected.

" _Lotus_ Hotel, and you came out later when I found you, still the same age? Then all the stuff where I took you in and stuff."

Hazel nodded again. "That's about it. You forgot about Sammy, though. Remember? He was the boy from my school who I liked, and he liked me, we hung out, _then_ my mom threw me out."

Frank shook his head. "Whoa. That's a lot to take in."

"Yeah," Hazel agreed. "It might take a while to, you know, really understand and accept. I'll give you however much time you need, and if you don't feel comfortable with me then, it's fine." Hazel sighed.

Frank shook his head hastily. "Hazel, no, oh my god, no. I could never not feel comfortable around you. Sure, it might take a little while to sink in, but I'll always be okay with you."

Hazel gave him a small smile then kissed him lightly on the cheek before heading to her room.

. . .

Will woke up to Hamilton's Guns and Ships blasting through the speakers. He rubbed his eyes and slowly got up, almost falling off the couch. He sat and listened, hearing Nico singing along with the songs. Will smiled to himself and laid back down, pretending to sleep.

Even if all else fell apart, he had Nico.

. . .

Annabeth finally dragged herself out of her nook and onto the couch with Percy. She'd spent almost the entire day in there, getting food once in a while. She hadn't talked to anyone, and worked out complete building structures instead.

She silently moved over to Percy on her crutches and curled up against him, her head leaning on his chest. Percy stroked her hair, putting his head on hers. Annabeth closed her eyes, and embraced Percy's warmth and familiar smell. She felt safe in his arms.

"Wise Girl?" Percy murmured. "You okay?"

Annabeth nodded against him.

He faced her. "You were really good out there at the beach, you know? We all had a hard time sharing that stuff, and it might have ruined our friendship, or it might have brought us closer together. But we all need time to sort this out."

Annabeth frowned. "Seaweed Brain, who are you trying to convince? You, or me?"

Percy sighed. "Both of us, I guess."

"Well," She said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "We'll face whatever happens together."

"Together?"

"Together."


	16. Chapter 16

**All characters belong to Mr. Rick Troll Riordan.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late chapter guys, I've been busy.**

Chapter 16

Ok. That's it. We definitely need to talk about what happened on the beach. -Will

Agreed. -Jason

Way to go Percy, you destroyed everything. -Leo

Shut up Leo. -Percy

Stop it all of u -Calypso

I agree with Will and Calypso -Annabeth

Ok, great we've agreed we need to talk. When and where? -Piper

How about same spot same time in two days. Everyone has to be there -Nico

Yup -Jason

Great -Percy

Sure -Annabeth

. . .

 _Two days later_

Annabeth walked on the sand with difficulty, only managing because she was clinging to Percy, who'd been staying by her side for the last couple weeks until Annabeth got off her crutches in six more days. She loved him even more for it.

Will and Nico were already there, sitting on the sand facing the ocean. They seemed to have heard Annabeth approaching, because they turned and faced them as Percy helped her sit.

They waited in uncomfortable silence, unlike anything they were used. Everyone was usually really friendly, but today was going to be serious and... well, if she was being honest, awkward.

Slowly, the others started to come. They sat in silence, watching the waves crash on the shore over and over.

When everyone got there, Nico broke the silence.

"Ok, are we going to sort this out or what?" He asked.

Everyone looked at each other, waiting for someone to start.

"Um... I really don't know what to say. I guess I'm sorry for dropping that bomb on you guys, but," Percy said. "There's a silver lining to it. We all learned something personal about each other, and I'm not sorry for asking everyone to share. I didn't force anyone either." He crossed his arms, looking very defiant.

Annabeth decided she should back him up. "Percy's right, guys. This could bring us closer if we sort it out right. He didn't force you to share, so you didn't have to say anything if you didn't want to. I don't regret sharing my story with you. You all deserved to know."

Jason had an angry look on his face, growing by the second. "We all dropped bombs on each other." He turned to Percy. "But, man, how could you not tell us you lost _nine years_ of your life to some stupid hotel?"

Now Percy was starting to get mad. Annabeth senses a fight in the near future. She put a hand on Percy's arm to remind him to stay calm. He took a deep breath. "Look, Jason, I'm not the only one who lost so many years of my life. Nico did, Hazel, _you_. So you really can't be talking here."

Piper put her hands up in exasperation. "That's what _I_ told him, too. Jason, you really didn't hear what I said, did you?" Piper looked angry, too. Annabeth was getting worried that this might get out of hand. She had to figure out a way to cool everyone down.

Unfortunately, Leo was not helping. "Yeah, Jason. Who are you to talk? I mean, you all knew my mom died. But really, everyone dropped bombs on everyone. So you really can't be blaming all of us."

Annabeth figured it was time to take control. "Okay guys, that's _enough_. Leo's right. We all surprised each other. But the point of that was to learn more about each other. We did. It's better to have gotten it out now instead of later on when we are closer together." She took a deep breath. Everyone was facing her now, so she knew she'd gotten their attention. It was working. Annabeth forged on. "Stop yelling at each other for a minute and be civilized people. You have to understand why we all kept our secrets." Annabeth looked everyone right in the eye. "You kept yours, so there's no reason we shouldn't have." Annabeth sat back, arms crossed, and huffed out a breath. Finally, this was getting somewhere.

. . .

Percy slowly started clapping, and everyone else followed suit. Annabeth blushed. Percy smiled back at her and hugged her tightly. He whispered in her ear. "Now _that_ is what I call a speech."

He turned to address the group. "All in favor of Annabeth taking the lead on this raise your hand and say aye." A chorus of "aye's" rang around the circle, and every hand went up. "Those not in favor, say nay and raise your hand." No one moved or made a sound.

Percy turned back to Annabeth. "Take it away, Your Honor."

. . .

Annabeth banged her crutch on the sand. "Order in the beach. We are going to do this in a somewhat courtly fashion. But it means we have to take sides. Are you all ok with that?"

Everyone had mixed emotions of intrigue, confusion, or slight fear on their faces. But they all nodded. Annabeth nodded back.

"Great. There'll be two sides. A leader of one side and a leader of another. The people on each side won't be even, though. So you'll have to deal with that. If you don't want to take sides, you can observe or receive a subpoena to be a witness that will testify. This may seem very official, but it's needed.

"Here are your two sides. It was okay that we all shared like that, or it's not. Come stand by me if you aren't choosing sides, go to my left if you think it was okay, right if you don't."

Jason and Leo moved to the right, Percy, Piper, and Will to the left, while everyone else moved to Annabeth's side.

Annabeth looked around. This just might work. "Everyone took their side? No one wishes to move?" No one moved. "Good. Let the trial begin!"


	17. Chapter 17

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm so sorry I kept you waiting on this chapter for so long, thanks for waiting. It's been really busy, and I've been caught up in a bunch of stuff. Sorry this chapter's kind of crappy and poorly written.**

Chapter 17

"Alright, who's the head of each group group?" Annabeth asked. They all turned quickly to discuss it, and Jason and Percy were the head of their groups.

"Great." Annabeth was a little disappointed that Percy hadn't stayed out of it, but he was entitled to his own decisions. She had almost no clue how this was going to work, or how it would end, but she would have to wing it. "Here's how this is going to work: I'll tell one side to start and defend their position. The people up here beside me can be subpoenaed as people to testify to your case, but they have to be willing. You may not force them to. I will be the judge of anything, I am not biased. No matter what, my word is final. You may question relevance to anything the other side says or does, I will deny it or allow it. The people up here will also serve as a jury. They will carry out the verdict, and I will approve or disapprove. I know this isn't exactly how a real courtroom works, but you're gonna have to deal with it. You can ask anything, unless I say otherwise. You cannot purposely offend the opposing side, I will know if you lie."

Annabeth took a deep breath. This was going well, everyone seemed to be paying attention. No one was rising up against this idea. She turned to the people beside her. "You must only tell the truth if subpoenaed. You know that. _Everyone_ here must tell facts and truth the entire time, do you understand me?" Everyone nodded a little fearfully. "Good. It's getting late. _Do not_ forget these rules, and we will meet up in my apartment at 2:00 pm, on the hour. We will begin at 2:05, and continue for as long as we need to. We will have breaks, and you can bring things you absolutely need. Bring any evidence that you might possibly have and be prepared. I don't want you freaking out while speaking. Got it? Great. See you tomorrow."

. . .

Percy was shocked, but not really. Annabeth killed it, and she was amazing. She was so commanding, powerful, beautiful, strong and an awesome girlfriend... Percy slapped himself internally. He needed to focus. How should he present his case to Annabeth? Percy knew she wasn't going to go easy on him.

He was definitely supporting the it was okay side, and he was its leader. Percy had Will and Piper on his side, and was actually surprised when Leo took Jason's side. Percy mentally slapped himself again. That thought would probably lead to the things that started the need for this trial anyway.

Percy couldn't plan this on his own. He sucked at that kind of stuff. He couldn't call Annabeth to help, because she was the judge and couldn't help anyone, so he called on his people.

. . .

Will wasn't actually that surprised to get Percy's text to meet him at Starbucks. He knew Percy stunk **(A/N: Is it stank? Someone please correct me if I did the wrong one. Wow. I'm saying it a bunch of times and now stank and stunk don't even feel like real words.)** at planning stuff. Will chuckled to himself and headed out.

Percy was already there, with pencils, paper, and three Frappuccinos. One was cinnamon roll, obviously for Piper. Another one was vanilla bean, Will's favorite, and the last one was a brown color that could only be Double Chocolaty Chip Crème for Percy. His hands were tapping nervously on the table.

Percy saw him and gestured for him to sit with him. Will walked over and swiped up his drink immediately. Percy frowned. "How'd you know that was yours?"

Will took a sip, then pointed the drink at Percy. "Because I'm magic."

Percy rolled his eyes and they waited for Piper, sipping their Frappuccinos. She arrived about five minutes later, wearing a backpack, and spotted the boys.

She swung herself into the empty seat, and said "All right. Let's get down to business. How are we doing this?"

Percy's hand shot into the air for some reason. "Ooh ooh!" He said loudly. Some people turned to stare, and he quieted a little. "I have an idea. Let's write down all the reasons we support our sides in bullets. I hate paragraphs."

They bent their heads down, and the threesome set to work.

. . .

Jason had no clue why Leo had picked his side, but he was glad for the support. Jason had been out earlier and passed by the Starbucks, where he'd seen Will, Percy and Piper working together. It was going to be tough to fight against Pipes, but he would have to deal with it. He and Leo needed to get things done. Right now, all they had accomplished was going through a bag of chips, three cans of soda, and procrastinating. A lot.

Jason turned back to Leo, who was rambling on about something, he had no clue. Jason tapped him on the shoulder. " _Leo._ We need to do something that will help our argument."

Leo turned to him, looking very tired and dull, more drained than usual. His hands weren't even moving. "What's the point? Who cares? Nothing matters. Why should we bother with any of it?"

He kept muttering to himself. Jason had had enough. Nothing was getting done with Leo being all depressed. Jason left Leo's apartment and stalked back to his own to get some work done.

. . .

Percy, Will, and Piper sat back, relieved that they'd finished. The three had been sitting there for over an hour, furiously writing and getting more caffeine. The final list they'd come up with was pretty solid, even if it was small.

Arguments

Brings us closer

Learn more about each other

Keeps the secrets from being found later on, thus harming friendships less

Gives us something to talk about

Background of others

If something's wrong, we can think back to these and see if it has anything to do with it

Prevents future problems

Percy looked at the list again and nodded firmly. This was going to win them the trial.

. . .

Annabeth had found a gavel, and she brought it and a small piece of wood. She took a deep breath, unsure of how this would end. But she started it, she had to go through with it. Everyone was assembled, Percy, Will, and Piper on her left side, Jason and Leo on the right, and Nico and Calypso by her side.

Annabeth raised the gavel above the wood piece. "Order in the court! All rise for this trial, friends against their own."


End file.
